


someone will remember us

by teddyandgriffin



Series: Sometimes We Fall In Love Togethor, But Not Always [8]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, window musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: anna isn’t as old as the boys think she is. she’s only got three years on them. it’s never been her age that sets her so far apart, it’s been her heart. and when she sees cordelia dance around with them, only a year younger, she sees the heart cordelia has. it’s not too different from anna’s. and isn’t that something.anna waits for cordelia and her thoughts wander





	someone will remember us

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I saw the blurb about chain of gold-ive been writing these two for so long I forgot there was an actual book series coming out-and I didnt care much for it and I gave up in cc's snippets years ago so I took the word quarantine and let anna ramble

anna isn’t as old as the boys think she is. she’s only got three years on them. it’s never been her age that sets her so far apart, it’s been her heart. and when she sees cordelia dance around with them, only a year younger, she sees the heart cordelia has. it’s not too different from anna’s. and isn’t that something

that’s why when london closes all the ways out, cordelia is the one she invites to tea. anna sits on the windowsill of her flat, the busy streets move quickly, mundanes clueless to the cage around her. anna’s uncles and aunts used to take her to different continents, visiting institutes from afar, and they do so now with the boys and lucie.

but anna’s feel of the world is beyond the shadows her family slips through. magnus bane has taken her to the streets outside of london, tugged her along to towns and cities and not once did they visit a shadowhunter home. she’s the only shadowhunter in her generation that he bothers with, he likes to say one demonhunter is more than enough. considering anna’s uncle will introduced them, she’s found fault in the line.  

two nights past the both of them were at a club with friends, as he leaned against the bar he invited her to bring one of her own of her choosing. it’s an easy choice.

the boys frighten easily, even with one of their own being shadow itself, lucie’s knee deep in grave dirt and hauntings and all the older cousins are snots. 

cordelia. she’s a world of something. anna’s left dizzy when she twirls past, her red waves flying, tan skin hidden under pink lace, daisy chains wound round her neck. anna hasn’t been mesmerized by a girl like this since ari-for a while. this is different. 

it’s different because beneath cordelia’s silly crush on jamie there’s actual reason and affection. in her friendship for lucie there is love and truth. cordelia carstairs is wholey her, even with a well of secrets, and anna would like to dance with a girl like that. 

and of course, cordelia carstairs is prompt.

as anna’s gaze searches the streets she spots cordelia step out of her carriage and onto the street, her smile looks nervous and anna’s heart twists. she steps off the window and down the stairs, and when she opens the door to see cordelia carstais she finds her.

she’s dressed not for tea, but for a club. excellent. anna offers the girl her arm and together they walk down the street as if it’s their presentation the queen. a warlock is waiting for them, and girls like them have quarantines to make their own. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @wlwhestia or my booklr lailvarezs
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
